


Filled

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Just a Date





	Filled

 

“今天是2039年，11月……”

汉克百般无聊的又把电视上的新闻频道换掉了，安静坐在一旁的康纳从他换频道的速度默默能计算出汉克的烦躁程度。底特律重新恢复秩序的时间里，副队长和他的搭档每天都忙得头焦额烂，即便是确认关系后这一年后，连正式的约会也没有时间空档去过。

但这个周末难得什么事情也没有，汉克却又有些无聊得烦躁，没有球赛，高热量食品带给他的快乐次数从随时可以急剧降低到了一周半一次，同时因为康纳的“友善建议”，去酒吧的次数和每日的酒精摄入也变得岌岌可危，让本来以此为消遣的汉克闲下来时简直无聊到爆。

电视画面突然停在一则当地的旅游景点介绍广告上，即便是地价昂贵的底特律，也有几处漂亮的景点可供游览。广告写着这处公园在今日正式开放，临近湖畔且由著名的某位园艺大家亲手督建，宣传片看起来十分漂亮。

康纳看了一眼这个即将结束的广告，对地名的路线与天气分析已经出现在他的程式中，但随即他靠在沙发软软的靠背上，看向没有换台的汉克。

“汉克，去公园是个好主意，但是我想今天是个雨天，虽然游人不会很多但会给出行带来一定不便…”思量片刻康纳还是给出了自己的建议。

“走，我们去这个地方。”汉克没有接下康纳的建议，抓起自己拍档的手就往门口走。

康纳的嘴唇动了动，但是没有说话。

“DATE.”似乎知道康纳想问什么，汉克转过身扬起下巴，示意康纳快点。

副队长的拍档只好拿起雨伞，扯过门口的外套披上汉克·安德森的肩膀，然后合上了家门。

 

去新公园约会是马库斯的主意。赛门认为自己的另一半难得会想到在雨天的公园散步这样浪漫的事情，表现得有些雀跃。

但是马库斯到了公园之后却站在湖畔，对着底特律标志性建筑：正在重建的模控生命大楼，手抵着下巴观望了一个半小时。即便他们的身体无需担心雨水的侵蚀，但赛门感到也许马库斯的约会不是他所想的那个约会。

在开口询问马库斯和继续等待中，赛门犹豫几分，仍然选择了等待。能与马库斯这样独处，便已是难得的机会了，他不应贪心的去索求更多东西。

但无需他开口，身后出现的脚步声依然打断了马库斯的思绪。

“HEY…该死的……你们两个怎么也在这。”声音来源应该是一位五十几岁的中年男子。

马库斯一转身，便看见银发的汉克·安德森副队长和他形影不离的搭档康纳，撑着同一把伞站在他们身后。

这个公园确实十分雅致且漂亮，但由于是雨天，几乎看不见游人。

康纳上下扫了两眼他们身前的这两位熟人，便很快得出了一些有趣的结论。

“下午好安德森副队长，康纳。”马库斯点点头，“你们也是，来这个新建成的公园约会吗？”

汉克的眉毛皱在了一起，准确来说这个表情在康纳的印象里属于高级惊讶状态。康纳回忆了一下，想起马库斯和赛门在一起的事情是以前在战后的那个地下酒吧宣布的，而当时汉克应该是难得喝到了一杯“像在该死的烂天堂里酿出来的威士忌”，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，没有听见这个消息。

“去他妈的约会，该死的，我们…….”汉克有些不自在，即便他和这个搭档在一起的事情谁都知道，但依然对表达类似的情感有些无所适从。即便他们早就稳妥上垒了。

“是的马库斯，我们在约会。”康纳代替汉克做出了回应，礼貌地点了点头。

“要一起走走吗？”马库斯的提议。

现在其他三个人的眉毛都不约而同的抖了抖，你是在约会吧。你确实是在约会吧？约会途中会向另一对情侣提出我们一起散个步的建议吗？

康纳认为马库斯的相关程式需要更新。

“FINE.”康纳点了点头。

公园里两顶雨伞并排移动，除了马库斯其他三人心思各异。

“虽然这是个人隐私，但是我依然比较好奇。安德森副队长，你和康纳约会的时候一般做些什么？”马库斯似乎刚刚从眺望的思绪里缓过来，思维跳跃了一下。

汉克回答：“在家看该死的电视，或者出门和相扑散步。”

虽然康纳找寻了一下，几乎没有找到正经的约会记忆，但是一直这样一起相处，比那些永远热烈的恋爱火焰更让他安心。虽然康纳本着心说，确实也有些期待那样热烈的约会便是。

“我认为我依旧不是一个称职的另一半，即便网络的资料十分详细，我依旧希望从你们身上得到建议。学习成为赛门合格的伴侣。”马库斯点点头，却忽然搂住撑着伞的赛门。后者睁大了眼睛，脚步顿了一下，看向马库斯。

也许感受到了赛门的视线，马库兹嘴角扬起，眼睛有些半阖，忽然吻向怀里的人。

康纳&汉克：“？？？？”

但是还不等其他人发言，马库斯便已经抬起头，看向汉克。

“同样我想询问另一件事。”说完一顿，马库斯随即把下一句令汉克刚刚舒展开的眉毛连同五官重新皱在一块的问题从嘴中说出。

“可以告诉我你们上床的频率吗，也许这有些直白会令你感到不适，但我怀疑我与赛门一周三次的频率太过……..”马库斯自然没能再有机会把话说完。

“HeyHeyHeyHeyHey!!!!!!What fuck…….”汉克咧着嘴，人类的犬齿一并露了出来，但表情显然不是在笑。

“几乎不。虽然对此我很惋惜，马库斯，我认为这要看双方的意愿。性交确实是增进情侣感情的重要手段，但我不确定增加下去是否会对汉克造成负担。”康纳的声音没有因为这个话题而起任何波动，但是显然汉克快抓狂了。

“康纳！！！！！！！！！！该死的你怎么什么都说！”汉克听的时候，康纳嘴中说的“惋惜”，“负担”让他的脑袋里嗡嗡响。敢情他一直顾虑着康纳是否能完完全全接受他这个老混蛋，但康纳其实希望他更加热烈一点？

汉克狠狠的瞪了一眼马库斯，又瞪了他的搭档一眼。

“FUCK YOU…”白色的胡子抖了抖。

“你可别后悔，康纳….”说完汉克·安德森抢过雨伞一挡，带有强烈侵略性地吻就落在康纳唇上。短暂的接吻结束，汉克再也在这条公园的小路上呆不下去， 一把拉过康纳就快步走向不远处公园设置的封闭式电话亭。

这种电话亭为了防止抢劫，拉开门内部几乎是封闭的，并且可以从内部上锁。电话亭外部是全覆盖的广告屏，内部安装了一个摄像头。电话亭有两个，并列立在公园的角落。

“黑了它，康纳，这种事应该轻而易举吧。”拉开门，和康纳一起进去，汉克对着摄像头扬了扬下巴，康纳暂时没能反应过来汉克要做什么，茫然的照做，黑掉了摄像头。

“把外面的广告也黑掉，改成正在维修。”汉克想起了什么，拿拇指指了指电话亭的外覆盖屏幕。并且似乎为了以防万一，汉克干脆拿雨伞挡住了摄像头。

电话亭外部的屏幕随即全部变黑了，并且显示出了一排维修中的英文字样，如果是平时亮着的状态，电话亭内的人是可以隐约地被看见的，但现在黑屏的状态，只算能稍微看清内部人的轮廓。但在电话亭里倒是可以看见一些外面的景象。

把搭档拉进电话亭并随手落了锁，汉克手抵着康纳的胸膛，脸上的表情除了不怀好意，还有非常微小的愉悦。

如果现在康纳都不能理解汉克到底想干什么，他也是时候和马库斯一起去升级情感程式了。

“你确定要在这里做吗汉克。”康纳背靠着墙，冷静如他，现在也感觉到自己脸上有些发烫。

汉克右手扯住康纳的领带往自己身前一拽，左手搂过康纳的脖颈，那个在伞下草草结束的吻现在以更加粗野的方式被汉克作出后续。汉克·安德森拿行动告诉了康纳他有多确定。

“该死的，康纳，算我求你在接吻的时候把眼睛闭上。”即将闭眼的汉克看着浑然没有自觉，眼睛眨着看着他的搭档，暂停了他的动作，咬着牙有些忍耐的样子。

被压在墙上，感受到汉克的舌头滑进口腔，康纳扬起了一边的眉毛，正经自然的表情也随之松动。他乖乖闭上眼睛，双手搂住汉克的脖子，回应这个热吻，一边却回忆起那天他生气汉克没记住纪念日而把副队长拷在监狱床上，最后汉克一次次侵入他身体的画面，那过多的快感让他无法分析，也不想屏蔽，他便感受到似电流般的感受从脊椎迈向身体四周。

原来汉克记得要带自己去公园约会的承诺。

衬衫不知道被谁解开了扣子，汉克顺着康纳的脖颈向下，舔舐他小巧却依然布满传感电路的乳尖，稍感陌生又仿佛熟悉的快感开始冲击着康纳的系统，但他似乎轻咬着牙，没有漏出一个音节。

汉克·安德森知道自己的搭档是个什么性格，但这更挑起了他做坏事的心。

正当汉克解掉康纳的皮带，手抚上面前人手感绝佳的腰时，康纳却看见一个半或者两个人的影子踉踉跄跄的打开了隔壁电话亭的门，随即那个电话亭的广告屏幕也变成了维修公示。

康纳的记忆宫殿认出了邻居的身份，对方也识别到了他和汉克的存在。不知道他们离开后马库斯和赛门谈了什么，但是现在他们四个人确实只隔着两堵显示屏构成的墙，和中间一层几乎不存在的空气。

三个拥有脑内独立通讯的仿生人现在默契的切断了与任何仿生人以及外界的来往通讯联系。

康纳出神的时候，汉克已经褪下了他的下装，由于前一段时间安德森副队长要求他开启所有的传感组件，他现在被微微的凉意拉回了现实。

“汉克。坏消息，马库斯在我们隔壁。好消息是我们都把通讯切断了，所以……”但汉克像是假装没有听见他的警告。

“呜啊！”

突如其来的刺激让康纳没来得及控制自己的声音，汉克突然的进攻，令他脊背有种发麻的错觉，他忍不住伸手捋过汉克微长的银发，手轻抓着那个人的头，感受到汉克的舌尖在他性器上带起的一阵阵令人疯狂的酥麻。

“你还有空关心这些破事，看来我需要让你爽得无法思考，才能阻止你分心。”他看见汉克眯着眼笑了一下，不待他解释，报复性的轻咬，和与那个侵略性的吻匹配的吮吸让极端尖锐的快感像病毒一般爬向他的四肢百骸，像墨水染进白纸一般迅速扩散，“啊…呜汉克……嗯啊…”甚至无法再分心克制自己的叫声，康纳反射般的抓紧了汉克的头发，他能感受到自己的性器无法控制地在汉克的口腔里胀大，变硬，射精的冲动随之将出。

但是汉克当然也感受到了自己搭档的变化，他在关键时刻离开了康纳的性器。离射精只差一点点，这难耐的感受几乎要让康纳抓狂，他额角的led灯明灭着狂乱的红色，手无措的颤抖和乱抓，随即被汉克抓住一只手腕，按在墙上。

“呀！汉…克！”

他不再面对着汉克，虽然这个拥挤狭小的地方除了汉克与他再无别人，但虚靠着墙康纳感到浑身的感受器都比平时敏感了好几倍，感受着随时可能发生的一切。

康纳忽然感受到一根手指插入了后穴，也许是因为带着唾液而显得不那么干涩，也许是他早就生成了多余的甬道润滑剂。但可以肯定的是汉克正在好好扩张他这个因为是警用型而稍显脆弱的地方。他努力转过脸，想看着身后的汉克，却突然感受到隔壁传来猛烈而有节奏的震动。

电话亭即便配备着最优良的隔音装置，但隔音效果依然存在着，康纳只能从眼角的余光，和为数不多的分析能力，判断出隔壁电话亭的马库斯跟赛门，到底做的有多猛。

但是紧接着第二根手指就探了进来，康纳的所谓分心终于彻底断灭了，“嗯……啊，汉克！”

“我在这。”汉克亲了亲背对着自己的搭档，松开限制着康纳的手，转而扶住他没有一丝多余赘肉的腰。

甬道布满的传感器感受到汉克略微粗糙的手指还在慢慢深入肠道，挤动着肠壁，因感受到他后穴产生的润滑剂越来越多而动作也开始变大，进的更深，第三根手指随之加入，与另外的手指开始以更加激烈的幅度扩张这个小巧可爱的地方，绕着某个敏感的地方打转。

虽然先前的几欲高潮的落差，快感程度稍稍暂时落下低谷，但因为身后人的扩张，康纳双手抵着墙壁，被一波波毫不间断的强烈快感如同被液体沾染了电路一般几欲腿软，“汉克，不，进来，太…快了汉克…我受不，呃啊，请快点，啊……”肠壁几欲收缩，却因为手指的存在而毫无办法。

“马上我就好好填满你，让你不知道什么是负担和惋惜。”汉克勾起了一侧的嘴角，看来依旧对康纳的话耿耿于怀。他随手把自己右侧的长发别在耳后，拉下自己裤子的腰带露出早已蓄势待发的性器，对准搭档湿湿软软的穴口一操到底。

“啊……呃呜！！”康纳唯一的能感受到的惊异来自于自己的声调如此脆软，汉克大于平均值的性器直接抵达了他甬道的最深处，康纳的眼前似乎是空白的，led灯的红色持续了好几秒，才断断续续的开始重新恢复闪烁。他无法处理来自程式的建议与警告，后穴内的传感器只能真真切切的告诉他汉克占有着他，填满着他，让他前面的性器直接溅射出了精液。

整根性器埋没入康纳的股缝，汉克吻住他身下无法继续自信的吐出正确词汇的搭档，感受着康纳本能的对他的回应，第二次觉得活着真是太好了。

汉克只在最深的地方停留了几秒，康纳却觉得过了好久好久，警探危险的笑了笑，扶住康纳的胯，摆动自己的腰部狠狠的一次次顶向身下人的最深处。康纳的皮肤上沁出了细细的汗水，后穴中的润滑剂愈发充盈，每一次汉克抽出，都能带出一小股润滑剂，淌下穴口，然后他还不待康纳恳求插入，便已经再次深深的填满他。

汉克握住康纳刚刚因为插入而直接释放过一次的性器，与接吻的侵略性截然不同的温和抚慰，粗糙但温暖的掌心，康纳只能感受到自己的性器哆哆嗦嗦的慢慢站起，再次变硬。

他无法控制口中混合着汉克唾液的津液留下嘴角，疯狂的快感令他失神的同时，又给了他一种真正的作为恋人存在的证明感，系统中的警告依然层出不穷，但康纳仍是最棒的原型机，在战后的自我维修和检查里，他有好好的对自己进行强化。

与汉克的性交激烈且富有令人着迷的冲击，但不足以损坏他的任何组件。如果非要说有什么后果的话，那就是这快感与愉悦，以及比平时更高的敏感度，令他一次次高潮和释放，最终无法好好的在接下来汉克的第二轮攻势里继续站立，软倒在汉克怀里，但依然被汉克一边嘲笑着“怎么了这样就不行了吗，我最迷人的原型机搭档。”一边被扶住腰架高双腿，继续被汉克只释放过一次的性器插入已经显得红肿的后穴。

 

许久之后汉克横抱着被他理好衣服，虽然强烈要求自己走但腿依然有些发软的搭档，在等计程车的时候看见了同样横抱着赛门走向路边的马库斯。

两个人对视一眼，然后默契的搭上了不同的计程车。雨还在下，但是太阳的光线也开始出现了。

 

 


End file.
